Lost and No Regrets
by Redd2cool4u
Summary: What would you do if you saw a lonely teenager looking into the windows of your sorority?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and No Regrets

Chapter 1

Hahaha first story! I'll try to make next chapter longer...

I do **NOT** own Greek.  
If I did Max would die in a fire. Hehehe.

* * *

"_You can never be perfect; you will __**always**__ be the failure of the family. You killed your own mother."_

_  
_

How a father's words can hurt the most. Leaving was the right decision. Even if it meant leaving your family behind.

"Ack ack, no not now, it isn't time! Why must being a girl come with these costs mentally and financially. I must find a building or something, well a place that has girls. That shouldn't be too hard, because this is Cyprus-Rhodes University." I muttered to my self.

_It would be pretty hard to get a college girl's attention. I look like a white wanna-be gangster who smells like rotten eggs instead of cheap cologne. But this is an emergency, I have a girl problem and if a guy sees me, I'll be done for._

"Come on, Dale, I do NOT want to See Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Look I know you don't like seeing rated R movies, but really, if any of Kappa Tau sees me…NO!" Said some guy wearing a red and beige plaid shirt and blue jeans. He had short curly brown hair. Kappa Tau, it sounded like a fraternity.

I snickered. That guy in a fraternity?! To funny! I soon shushed as the other guy named Dale opened his mouth.

"Rusty, you want me to get out of the apartment so I am choosing the movie, besides, we will pass by Casey's sorority, ZBZ and I want to get a glimpse at her." Dale said while wiping his glasses to hopefully get a better look at this Casey chick.

_Idea! _I thought to myself._I can just stealthily follow these guys to go to this ZBZ sorority and well la! M__y problem solved!_

_  
_

* * *

**Review would help so much! Please?!? Pretty please? Even if it is with spacing I really don't care.**

**Oh btw, I picture the new season in September of 2009, and that is when Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs comes out.**


	2. Pies and Love

I Do **NOT** own Greek

* * *

"Rusty, do you get the feeling that we are being watched?" Dale said with a shaky scared voice.

"Dale, it's your first time outside of the apartment, so of course you're going to be paranoid. Besides, is someone going to jump out and rape us? Unless Calvin is drunk, or a very muscular woman jumps us we will be fine. Now hurry up, or are going to miss the movie." Rusty said with confidence

"Fine but we are still going by ZBZ."

_Crap! I thought to myself. Dale is starting to notice me, well at least Rusty talked Dale out of this nonsense. Come on! I'm not going to jump them; I'm just going to follow them until I reach this ZBZ sorority. Then I'll ask a fellow member if they can give me a tampon. Not strange at all!_

I looked down to look at my clothes. I looked like a homeless orphan _boy._ If anyone saw me, the experience would suck.

"Pssst Dale, is that Max and is he crying? Do you think Casey and Max broke up?" Rusty questioned.

Dale with a newfound sparkle in his eye responded with "Rusty I hope so, I want Casey so bad. You know how big my crush is for her. But since Max was our dorm advisor we should check up on him."

I smiled. Dale had a kind heart. Even if he was nerdy looking.

Max was this tall well built guy. He was wearing this over expensive tux, and holding a mysterious something in his hand.

"Hey Max, you okay? It's not like you to cry in front of ZBZ. Even though it never happened." A concerned Rusty said.

Max let out a sign and replied with "No… I went over to Casey and near on my knee and asked if-"

"WAIT! A minute, you asked the girl of my dreams if you would marry her?!" Dale yelled at Max.

"You didn't let me finish Dale, but that I guess that is what she thought at first. I did see the look on her face and then I just continued and asked if she would go to the annual pie eating contest with me. Then tears started rolling down her face and told me to get out. I guess she didn't like pie…"Sniffed Max.

"Rusty, Casey still loves me right?" Asked Max.

"Look Max, eating pie was a Casey and Cappie thing. My guess is that you were trying to take over Cappie's idea with her. So I'm sorry, but I'm thinking that you should come with us to the movies and think of a creative way to say I'm sorry to her." Rusty spoke up.

_Great. Now this Casey person is going to be heart broken when I ask. DAMMIT! I'll feel guilty then…Maybe just by asking her it will make her cheer up? Hey look Rusty, Dale, and Max are leaving. This does look like ZBZ. It even says so on the house. Just have to make sure that nobody is watching…NOW!_

I ran over to the bushes in front of the ZBZ windows. Just to make sure that someone was there. If not, I could always break in, or just find another place.

"Guys…Wait…I forgot to see Casey seeing that Max crushed her fragile heart. Rusty don't give me that look. URGHH fine I'll see her another time." Dale looked at the ground and kicked a nearby rock.

I chuckled. Then I looked up. The ZBZ building reminded me of the white house for some reason. The outside walls were clean and the lawn was green and trim. I was under the letters ZBZ and in the only bush within the house. At least nobody could see me.

The lights inside the house were on I didn't see any-never. Three girls were making their way to the living room the blonde one was crying and holding on to this other girl with slightly curly black hair and dark skin. Another girl with straight black hair was carrying some Doritos.

"Casey, Max didn't know about the pie thing. When I was with Cappie, I didn't even know." The girl with the straight black hair and kind of looked familiar like the daughter of a famous person said.

"Casey, how about tomorrow we go face this Max situation with some good old shopping" The other girl said. "Hmm? You seem out of it. Just a minute ago you were crying your eyes out now you've just suddenly stopped what is it?"

I gulped the blond girl named Casey just saw me. Probably thought I was creeper too. I'm no creeper though. Creepers watch people through windows. Then take pictures. I wasn't taking any pictures.

Oh no, I thought, she is opening the door to see what is out here. Oh god oh god. Don't call the cops now, I don't want to go back home.

I saw the door opening. The light from inside seemed blinding. Casey was followed by the other two, and was getting closer and closer to the bush. I guess it wasn't really helpful when I sneezed. I did though.

I saw them. Looking at me. I was waiting to be slapped. Then they whispered. The girl with the slightly curly black hair spoke and said…

"Can we help you?"

* * *

Tell me if you like it or not.


	3. A past reveled!

**I don't own Greek. Don't plan to. Want to meet the characters though.**

**The rascally teenager's point of view**

_

* * *

_

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Please don't call the cops. Okay slow down, they just asked you a simple question the only thing to do is to answer it without lying. I'll try to do a British accent maybe that will loosen things ups._

"Why hello there, I see that you all are home. At this ZBZ sorority and I was wondering if you would able to answer my survey for the Britain's Got News." I asked

"I don't think this is a good idea Ashleigh." Casey said.

"Yeah, this is a guy who looks about sixteen and he is speaking in a female British accent while wearing "gangster" clothes. Really? "gangster" clothes not cool he-she, it, thing" The other girl with straight black hair replied.

I looked around trying to get some ideas on what to say. Then I realized I shouldn't be scared, I've been afraid of much worse things. Just be blunt."Do you have any tampons?" _Wow much easier than I thought._ I was waiting for some sort of reply, even a chuckle or two. Not this.

"Rebecca go and call the-"Ashleigh started as I interrupted her.

"Please don't call the cops! I'm just a pubescent girl who likes wearing her brother's old jacket so please please **PLEASE **don't call the cops, otherwise my plan will be ruin!" Well that was over-dramatic.

"I was just going to ask Rebecca if she could call the doctor to see if you were gender-confused, guess not, so come right on in!" Ashleigh said with a grin on her face.

They were going to let a stranger in house? Well as long as I get what I need, I won't harm anything. Then maybe I can ask Casey what that Max thing was about.

So I got into the house, Casey was glaring strangely me which was freaking me out! On the bright side though, it distracted her from the Max fiasco. Soon we all sat on the couches. The three of them talked and came out and said.

"We are going to play a game". Said Rebecca. "Twenty questions, less, either way we get some answers. First question, what is your name?"

"My name is Sydney. Syd for short. Well mainly Syd because I don't being referred to the city in Australia. So god damn-I mean gosh darn annoying." I replied back. _I bet the next question is why I am here and what my past is. Great… Well since I gave them my alia, I should at least give them the truth of my past._

Casey then left the room and headed upstairs with the forgotten Doritos. Ashleigh seemed to not have noticed. After Syd, Rebecca, and Ashleigh heard a door slammed, Ashleigh asked another question.

"Why did you like come here? Did you just need a tampon so bad that you came to the first sorority you could find? Eh… couldn't blame all sororities need like 100 tampons per month." Ashleigh chuckled.

_If this was the ZBZ president, I can't wait to meet everyone else; that is if I'm allowed to stay the night. Well here it goes..._

-Flash back-

"_You can never be perfect; you will __**always**__ be the failure of the family. You killed your own mother." That person that I called father yelled at me while throwing his empty beer cans around._

_Hearing that every freakin' day. Every time I heard it though, it hurt worse and worse. Like getting a shot. You know it's coming, but it still hurts every time you get one._

_That was it though, that was the last straw. I stole my brother's black jacket that was like an extra extra large, roomy though. It also had faded grey money signs on it. If I was going to travel far away then I should bring a jacket. Got my black backpack, my life savings, and 2 shirts, 1 pair of pants (not including the ones I'm wearing, 2 bras, 5 pieces of undies, and my loveable blue with white cloud pj bottoms. I was all set._

_I soon was ready to leave my life behind. The life of pretending to be a perfect family excluding the mom. I nice one-story house. Painted a light blue with white trim. Don't forget that white picket fence. That was the icing on top of it all._

_Dad was a business man making sales calls every day. Nobody would suspect him. My older brother was this straight B student who was never at home to witness anything. My mom dead. My father loved my mother with all of his heart and just because of a wrong place wrong time accident while picking me up from daycare when I was two._

_He never let me forget that. He blames me and calls me the failure. He mainly took his anger out on me. Not physically, except the occasional throwing of the beer cans. He took his anger out on me emotionally and mentally. Trying to mess with my head. He figures as long as he doesn't beat me, it isn't abuse._

_Anyways, I was all set. My life savings contained One thousand three hundred and twelve dollars. Sold a few items on Ebay, and saved my money that I got._

_It was around 11 pm during the weekend which day I couldn't remember. My dad was somewhere but not at home though. Probably at a Pennsylvania Pittsburgh game or something. I asked my used to be friend Jesse if I could buy off her bike for 30 dollars. I got it for 22 dollars._

_Riding the bike out and away before I could get to the nearest train station which was Amtrak. It was a few miles away plus I always wanted to ride a train before. School was out so I had time to do whatever I please._

_For the cost to get to Ohio, it was $134.00 I could afford that I still had 1156 dollars left. I was planning to eat near restaurant dumpsters anyway._

_So after I got off the train station I keep walking around. Hitch-hiked a couple times to a near laundro mat. Never going to do that again. That was scary as hell. Probably even worse. Spent my money mainly on keeping my clothes clean. Didn't want to get some sort of clothes fungus. EW!_

_I made it to Cyrus Rhodes, and out of pure coincidence I met two guys named Rusty and Dale then eventually Max. Dale was nagging Rusty to pass by ZBZ so they did until they saw Max crying._

-End Flashback-

"So that is my story on how I came to be." I finished.

Ashleigh and Rebecca just gawked at me. It made me uncomfortable.

Casey came down. Her face was red again like she was screaming in her pillow or throwing a tantrum. She had some clothes in her arms walked over by Rebecca.

"Syd, you smell, sorry to be blunt, but you do. Go take a shower sweetie."

_Sweetie?! What the hell? _

"Oh and under the cabinet there are some tampons, I cleared everything else valuable, so you won't take anything. We know when things get stolen thanks to our hasher's former roommate. Also, you can use A LOT of mouth wash because I don't want to know where your mouth has been."

Casey was demanding.

* * *

**Wow these chapters just keep getting longer and longer. But yeah I wanted to add Syd's past in it. As well as her name. I realized that I didn't add her name in, so I thought I should. Please review, it could help with the story and make things happen. Like some CaseyXCappie or CaseyXMax maybe some others!**


End file.
